Superpowers Are What You Make of Them
by Darkpenn
Summary: Faced with an immensely powerful enemy, the Avengers find an unusual ally.


**Superpowers Are What You Make of Them**

_Faced with an immensely powerful enemy, the Avengers find an unusual ally._

"Well," said Bruce Banner. "This place looks like it's scrubbing up pretty well."

"Not too bad at all," said Tony Stark.

"Once we got rid of the killer robot in the basement," said Natasha Romanova.*

"The what?" said Clint Barton.

"Long story," said Pepper Potts. "Jarvis, how are you going with the integration of your functions into the mansion mainframe?"

"Complete and operating," came the voice of Jarvis. "And I am currently translating the material provided by Thor from the Asgardian archive for the library, as well."

They were standing in the main room of the building that was now generally known as the Avengers Mansion. They had decided that the group needed a base that was not the SHIELD helicarrier or the Stark Enterprises building, and Pepper had dug this property out of the Howard Stark asset portfolio. The lab in the basement had been completely repaired and updated, a new computer system had been built, a training room was planned, and each of the team members had a suite of private rooms.

"Sirs," said Jarvis. "Two pieces of news. In my general surveillance of government communications, I detected chatter from NORAD about a large object moving through space at extremely high speed, heading towards Earth. I have confirmed this with one of the Stark satellites. It is travelling at some form of warp speed, I believe. And there is someone at the door. A young woman."

"Uh, what was that second one again?" said Clint.

"The second one? There is a young woman at the door."

"I hope it's a Girl Scout selling cookies," said Tony. "I could really go for some cookies right now."

"Me too," said Natasha.

"I do not think it is a Girl Scout selling cookies," said Jarvis.

"Is it another reporter?" said Bruce. "If so, give them the usual story. That we're in a meeting or something."

"I do not think she is a reporter, either," said Jarvis. "She arrived on a motorbike and has been waiting for over an hour, ringing the doorbell every few minutes. I have told her that if she has a problem she might go the police but she is persistent."

"We have a doorbell?" said Tony.

"Yes, but it is silent," said Jarvis.

"Huh," said Natasha. "Jarvis, can you show us a picture of her?"

In mid-air, a picture of the woman appeared, from Jarvis' camera at the door. It was, indeed, a young woman: early twenties, wearing a leather jacket, jeans and motorcycle boots. Attractive, but not remarkably so.

"Well, I suppose there's no harm in checking it out," said Clint.

"She might have cookies, anyway," said Tony.

"Unlikely," said Pepper. "While you superheroes answer the door, I will make a call to Cookies'r'Us and see if they deliver." She went off.

"May I remind you, sirs," said Jarvis, "of the large object currently hurtling through space in this direction?"

"Yeah yeah," said Tony, as he, Natasha, Clint and Bruce headed for the door.

"Our first visitor," said Clint.

"Damn, the front door is a long way away," said Natasha.

They eventually reached it and opened it.

"Hi," said the woman. "I'm Jill."

The four of them stared at her.

Eventually, Tony said: "Please come in, Jill. Please. Make yourself at home. I'm – "

"I'm Clint," interrupted Clint. "Also known as Hawkeye."

"I'm Tony," put in Tony quickly. "Billionaire philanthropist, inventor extraordinaire, superhero, et cetera. Oh, did I mention that I saved the world a while ago? Over the Chitauri … thing."

"We all saved the world a while ago," said Natasha.

"Yes, I know," said Jill. "I saw it on television."

"He has a girlfriend," said Clint.

"What?" said Tony.

"You have a girlfriend," said Clint to him. "Pepper."

"What? Oh, right, yeah. Pepper."

"I, on the other hand – " started Clint.

"What can we do for you, Jill?" said Bruce.

"Well, since you guys know about science and stuff," said Jill, "I thought you could see if I have any superpowers."

"Uh, what?" said Natasha.

"I thought you could see if I have any superpowers," repeated Jill.

They looked at her. Very closely.

"What makes you think you have any superpowers?" said Bruce. "Can you, oh, I don't know, shoot bolts of energy from your eyes or anything? Something like that?"

"No," said Jill. "But people always do what I want them to."

"Hmm," said Bruce.

"Not generally thought of as a superpower," said Natasha.

"Oh," said Jill. "Well, I'll be on my way then." She turned to go.

"Uh, don't be in such a rush," said Tony. "I'd like to look into you. I mean, into this. Run some tests."

"Told you," said Jill to Natasha.

"Sirs," broke in Jarvis. "That object – "

"Later, J," said Tony. "We're doing something important here."

Pepper came in. "Problem sorted, solution on way," she said. She looked at Jill. "Would you like something to eat?" she said to her. "No, forget I said that, we don't actually have anything. Haven't done that bit yet. We have some cookies coming, though. Would you like a cookie?"

Jill shrugged. "No, I'm okay, cookie-wise," she said. "Uh, these tests. What would they involve?"

"Well, a full body examination first," said Tony. "We would want to be … comprehensive."

"Ignore him," said Clint. "We usually do. Really, just a few questions, get to know you, perhaps an interview by the pool … "

"We have a pool?" said Natasha.

Bruce sighed. "Maybe a brain and biochemical scan," he said.

"That would be fine," said Jill.

"To start with," said Tony.

They went to the lab. Bruce and Tony connected a number of instruments to Jill while the others looked on with close interest.

Eventually, a series of results came up on the computer screen.

"Well," said Bruce. "That's … interesting."

"Very interesting," said Tony.

"I should wait in the other room while you guys discuss whatever it is," said Jill.

"No, you don't have to go," said Clint.

"Really, you don't have to," said Pepper.

"Believe me, I do," said Jill. She went off to another room, closing the door behind her.

The five of them looked at each other.

"Hmm," said Bruce. He scratched his head.

"Uh, maybe you should tell us about the test results," said Natasha.

"What? Oh, the test results," said Bruce. "Well, they're very interesting. She seems to be constantly secreting highly sophisticated pheromones. Scent molecules. The type that affect the senses of people. And emotional responses."

"She also has an unusually high level of activity in an area of the brain known as the adduco-subcortex," said Tony. "That's the part you use when you are trying to persuade someone about something. She is actually emitting adduco waves, apparently. I just made that term up, but you get the idea. My bet is that they would reinforce the pheromones. By quite a lot."

"It adds up to a very … stimulating … package," said Bruce.

"Hmm," said Natasha. "Jarvis, can you show us that picture of Jill again, please?"

The image appeared in front of them.

"Tell me," said Natasha, "looking at this, do you think she's attractive? Try to think objectively, guys."

They studied it.

"She's alright, I guess," said Clint.

"Not bad," said Tony. "Although there are better in any glossy magazine."

"My view as well," said Bruce. "But a few moments ago, when she was in the room, we were falling over ourselves to please her."

"Yes, she certainly … er, how can I put it, evokes strong feelings," said Clint. "Feelings of – "

"We've got the concept," said Natasha.

"But I'm thinking that she has to be reasonably close," said Bruce.

"Jarvis, please ask Jill to come back in," said Tony.

"Is that a good idea?" said Bruce. "We'll be affected again."

"Yes, you're right," said Tony. "Say, maybe only Natasha and Pepper should talk to her, since they're not affected."

"Uh, about that," said Natasha. "Generally, I'm not really into women. But I have to say that I was finding her … sort of … "

"Interesting?" suggested Pepper.

"Good word," said Natasha.

The door opened and Jill came in. They all smiled when they saw her.

"Well?" she said. "Do I have any superpowers?"

"Uh, whatever it is that you do," said Pepper, "can you, you know, turn it off?"

"Sorry, but no," said Jill. "I don't know what it is, I don't know how it started, and it's always there. It's useful, in a way, but I have to say that it's given me a pretty awful life. I can't go anywhere without it happening. Not to a supermarket. Not to college. Not even to church. I've never had much in the way of normal experiences. And I've never been able to do anything really important."

"You poor girl," said Clint. "Maybe I can – "

"Sirs," broke in Jarvis. "I realise that you are … engaged, but the matter of the object I previously mentioned is becoming extremely urgent. It is definitely a vessel, one of exceptional size. I have analysed the energy signature, and I have found a correlation in the Asgardian historical material. I believe that this is the ship of Galactus."

"And just what is a Galactus?" said Tony.

"Also known as the Devourer of Worlds, the Bringer of Darkness, Destruction Prime, He Who Ends All Things – "

"Okay, that doesn't sound good," said Pepper.

"From what I understand of the Asgardian literature," said Jarvis, "Galactus is an immensely powerful being who travels the Universe, draining planets of their life-force to sustain himself. He is often attracted by unusual bursts of energy. It is possible that he was drawn to Earth by the recent battle with the Chitauri, and the transdimensional rift that was involved. In fact, a smaller ship is leaving the larger ship as we speak. He is coming here."

"Here?" said Natasha. "You mean, here here?"

"Yes," said Jarvis. "According to my calculations, his ship will land in Central Park, about a mile away from this mansion. In less than twenty minutes."

"Everyone comes to New York," said Clint.

"Right," said Tony. "Suit up, everyone. Uh, someone should see that Jill gets to somewhere safe. She is a civilian, after all."

"No way," said Jill. "If it's going to be the end of the world, I want to see it."

"Well, in that case, sure," said Tony.

"My bike is out the front," said Jill. "Can I give anyone a lift to Armageddon?"

"Me," said Natasha.

Clint started to speak but Natasha held up her hand. "Ha, not fast enough," she said to him.

Iron Man landed as the Maserati, with Pepper driving, pulled up. Hawkeye and Bruce got out.

The ship was so large that it cast a shadow over the entire park as it descended, in an eerie silence.

"And this is the little runabout, is it?" said Hawkeye.

The motorbike came to a stop next to the others. Black Widow, on the back, had her arms around Jill.

" – and if you were to join the team, you'd get to choose a cool name," Black Widow was saying, as they dismounted. "One that reflects your powers."

"Like what?" said Jill. "Bimbo? How about Skank?"

Black Widow laughed. "Hey," she said. "If you're not busy later, would you – "

"There might not be a later," said Jill, pointing towards the massive ship, now about to touch down.

"Oh, right," said Natasha. "Forgot about that."

"Yeah, I have that affect," said Jill.

The ship settled onto the grass, and a ramp extended to the ground. A door opened, and a figure of undeniable power emerged. Humanoid, aside from being twenty feet tall. He wore a complex, horned helmet, with a visor that covered half of his face.

"That's … a pretty impressive act," said Iron Man. "And I'm not that easy to impress."

"I am Galactus," the figure intoned. "I am your end. In an hour, I will absorb all the energy of this planet and its inhabitants. I give you this notice so you may make peace with whatever deity you believe in, if you believe in any."

"Galactus!" said Iron Man, his voice amplified by his armour. "You've got the wrong address in the wrong neighbourhood! We don't go quietly!"

Galactus stared at Iron Man and the others. "Perhaps not," he said. "But you will go."

Then Iron Man was in the air, firing repulsor beams at Galactus. Hawkeye let loose a volley of explosive arrows, and Black Widow was running forward, shooting with both guns.

But the beams, the arrows and bullets merely smashed into a shield of force around Galactus and then fell away, spent.

"Insects," muttered Galactus. With a sweep of his hand, he unleashed a huge gust of energy. Hawkeye and Black Widow were picked up and then thrown down thirty yards away.

Iron Man was caught in the same wave. Inside the suit, the power systems crackled and died. He crashed to the ground.

"HULK SMASH!"

The Hulk came vaulting through the air, leaping at Galactus, huge fists extended.

"Hmm," mused Galactus. "Gamma radiation." A bolt of energy lanced out of a device on his shoulder, slamming into the Hulk. For several seconds, the Hulk hung suspended in mid-air … and then Bruce Banner fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Fifty-nine minutes," said Galactus.

Hawkeye and Black Widow, bruised and battered, picked themselves up. "Somehow, I don't think what we have is going to do the job," said Hawkeye.

But now Jill was walking along the ramp towards Galactus. She looked up at him.

"Hi," she said.

He stared down at her.

"I said, hi," she said. "I'm Jill."

There was a long, long pause. Then he said: "Hello."

"I'm not with the others, if you're wondering," she said.

There was another long pause. Then, again, he said: "Hello." There was another pause. Then: "I am Galactus."

"Yes, I got that," said Jill. "You know, it's a bit hard to talk to you when you're way up there. Can you, you know, make yourself human-size?"

"I … I suppose so," said Galactus. His shape seemed to shimmer and dissolve. When it solidified again, he was the size of a man, standing in front of Jill. He removed his helmet and visor, revealing his face.

"Huh," said Hawkeye. "Galactus looks like, well – "

"George Clooney, without the grey," said Black Widow.

"Yeah, that's it," said Hawkeye.

"Much better," said Jill to Galactus. "Now, about this devouring-the-world thing … "

"Oh, that," said Galactus. "It is nothing personal. Just … business. You do what you have to do."

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Jill. "But, look, the thing is that I kind of like this place. I haven't always been particularly happy here but I don't want to see it vapourised or whatever."

"Hmm," said Galactus. "Still, one must eat."

"I would have thought," said Jill, "that in your travels across the Universe you would have seen some nice places. You know, good food and decent service."

"Well," said Galactus. "There is … one … place that I know. Would you … like to go there?"

"Why, Mister Galactus," said Jill, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Uh, you don't have to call me Mister," said Galactus. "Just Galactus is fine. And I do not know that term. Date."

"Then perhaps," said Jill, "I can show you."

The two of them began to walk up the ramp towards the door. As they were about to enter the ship, Jill turned and looked back. She saw Hawkeye and Black Widow. She gave them a little wave. She smiled.

She followed Galactus into the ship and the door closed behind her. Then the ship, silently, began to ascend. When it was high up in the sky, it turned into a streak of light. In a moment, it was gone.

Hawkeye and Black Widow walked over to Iron Man. Pepper was helping Tony out of the now-useless suit. "Good thing I've got a spare," said Tony. "Or two."

Bruce came up to them, holding his head. "What happened?" he said. "Did we win?"

"In a manner of speaking," said Clint.

"I guess," said Natasha, "that superpowers are what you make of them."

* _See the story_ Echoes _in the fanfic collection_ The Agent Coulson Files.


End file.
